Connected
by HaloGirl3
Summary: Jade Uchiha and Kiori Uchiha are the closest sisters can get even though they have their arguments, but what happens when everything goes over the edge for the girls? SasuxSaku NaruxHinata rated T for sensuality and language R
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie people! My first Fanfiction here, anyway though, if you don't want to read about Sakura and Sasuke's kids fighting then stop reading now! There will be a manga (japanese comic) about this story for the lazy people who don't want to read. Any way Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the Characters are mine and my friends, so is the storyline. I don't own the song "Connected" by Hoobastank which the story is named after it will come into the story in a little while.

Whelp onto the story!

* * *

The wind blew the trees lightly in Kohona as a scream came from the Uchiha Mansion. "JADE UCHIHA!" Kiori's pink hair covered her face as she yelled to the sky, feeling the cold water wash over her body. She hit the water knob turning the shower off and stepped out her pink hair sticking to her back, she wrapped a towel around her body, then walked into her bed room then into her older sisters.

Jade was drying her raven hair which was black from being wet. She moved her eyes to her yonger sister. "What?" She asked her obsidan eyes looking into Kiori's blue eyes.

"Look I know you're the oldest sibling here, but do you always have to use up all the damn water?" she asked pointing a perfectly manicured nail at her sister.

Jade rolled her eyes, touching one of the red tips on her hair. "It's the summer time be happy that it's cold."

"Kiori-chan, are you done with the shower I need to take one."

"Go ahead and take one, Takara,'' she replied looking over at her younger sister. "but be warned, oldest sister here used all the cold water." she said glareing at Jade.

The two sisters loved eachother, but the fact was they had so much stuff going on it was hard to get along all the time.

"Look let's just end it there, I'll take shorter showers or somthing next time, okay?" Jade said getting to her feet from where she had been sitting. She slid off her night shirt reviling a black strapless bra, and put on her brown tank top.

Kiori shighed knowing that was the end of the conversation. "See you at breakfast." she walked out of Jades room and into her own. She dried her hair and got dressed after finishing her makeup.

"You two are at it again?" Sakura asked as Kiori came down the stairs.

Kiori sighed strightening her blue dress which had the Uchiha insigna on the back. "Guess so." she replied. She walked to the area in the kitchen and sat down at the family table, her younger brothers, Zac, and the two twins Corbin and Troy were playing aroung with eachother they were young and had to stay at the Academy when their parents were out.

Corbin and Troy were three while Zac was six. She smiled as the three made her only younger sister laugh, Takara was twelve and still in her own little world, needless to say she was already beautiful and as her friendboys put it. "Almost as beautiful as Jade and Kiori." she had her fathers face and the rest was from Sakura. Kiori thought to her and Jade.

Jade had been pronounced ANBU level at fifteen and was almost a medic ninja. Jade had long beautiful raven-colored hair which had red tips in it she always kept it in a pony tail.

Kiori was a medic Ninja and a special Jonnin, she was fifteen, in three months she would be taking her test to become an ANBU. Kiori had long pink hair and the sharigan, she shuddered at the fact of getting the makangyou, she had already watched Jade go through it-twice, since there were three diffrent types of Makangyou until the rose sharigan. But since Kiori had blue eyes from Sakura's father it made the sharigan slightly weaker. She had long beautiful pink hair which she kept it the way her mom use too.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Jades boots on the hardwood floor. "Morning Dad Mom, annoying siblings."

"Somebodies not in a good mood today!" Kiori sang grinning at her sister.

"I guess every Uchiha has to have their rival." Sakura sighed placeing plates infront of everyone.

Sasuke glanced at his wife momentarily before going back to his reading of the Kohona News paper. "By the way." Sasuke said putting the newspaper down and taking a sip of his coffee. "Jade,Kiori, I need one of you to take the boys and Takara to the Academy."

Kiori opend her mouth to voulenteer.

"I'll do it." Jade replied looking at the eggs and tomatoes on her plate.

Kiori looked at her surprised. "But Jade-"

"I said I'll do it, remember? The shower."

Kiori looked at the table then at the eggs on her plate.

Jade finished her meal then got to her feet. "Thanks mom, comeon Twerps file out." Jade picked up the twins. "It's a good thing I'm strong, you two are heavy." She said as Corbin climbed onto her back. Zac and Takara walked over to their stuuf and got everything. Takara opend the door walking out side. "I'll be back in a little while." Jade called as Zac closed the door.

Kiori got to her feet, as Sakura started to clean up after Sasuke left to met his Gennin team. "I'll help."

"Thanks honney."

After Kiori was done with the dishes she walked out the door to take a short walk and maybe train, above her head she heard a hawk call out, she looked up out of Habit to see the Hokages hawk circling in the air. The Hokage wants me. She thought picking up her feet and jumping onto the roof and going to the Hokages office.

Jade walked out of the Academy. "Bye Ino-sensei." she called behind her shoulder. She looked up seeing the Hawk circling in the air. ANBU mission. She thought disappearing to the Hokage's office.

Kiori knocked on the door to the Hokages office.

"Come in." the warm voice of the Hokage greeted her.

She opened the door and winced when she saw that there were thre chairs instead of two. _Cole. _She thought about the Special Jonnin team she used to be on. It had been her, Jade, and Cole.

Cole had been an experiment when he was born an orphan. His last name had been slapped on as Uchiha and his real Clan bood had been transfered to Uchiha blood, it had been long and hard life for him. Five years ago when they had all just become special Jonnin Cole went missing. Weather it was on purpouse or not Cole had never been found. That was when Jade had started to change and act like their father. Cole and her had been best friends and had almost started dateing before Cole dissipeared. She knew no matter how hard anybody tried Jade would never be the same loud mouth smart alike Uchiha she used to be.

Kiori sat down looking at her sister then adverting her gaze towards the Hokage. "I'm sending both of you on an ANBU mission, to find and kill this person." There was heasitation in the Rodukimines voice as he talked and then pushed the paper towards the sisters.

Kiori got to her feet and picked up the papers, she didn't look at them until she sat back down and Jade looked over her shoulder.

"Cole Uchiha?!" Jade yelled which made both Naruto and Kiori wince.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "He's an S-class criminal, now."

"Criminal? He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Netheir would you until he left." The Hokage shot back. "Remember who kept you in this village after that, _me_."

Jade gritted her teeth and Kiori swore she heard her growl. Her sharigan flickered for a minute before she looked away. "Fine we'll do it."

"Good." The blond leaned back in his chair. "You'll be Captain for this mission, and Kiori, you will be an official ANBU, Jade knows where to get your outfit."

After they got Kiori's ANBU outfit they started heading home. Kiori looked at Jade, "You're going to be okay, aren't you?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted to hear it from Jade if she was okay.

A mix of emotions fell on Jade's face. "I can't kill him." she whispered.

"Then get someone else to." She mumbled looking at her ANBU outfit. Jade sighed.

"It's not that easy, Kiori."

Kiori looked at the ground "Yhea, I know."

At twelve o'clock the two sisters got up, Jade took a short shower and then Kiori did happy that Jade let her have some of the warm water on the unusually cool morning. As Kiori put her outfit on and pinned her hair up, she wondered why Hokage-sama had let her become an ANBU so quickley. Oh well at leat now I am one. She tought slideing on the silver armour over her body. She grabbed the cloak and mask off her nightstand and walked down stairs.

As Jade slid her armor on she heard Kiori walk out of her room. Jade shivered, but not from the cold. How was she supposed to kill someone she loved? She shook it out of her head then grabbed the rest of her stuff off of the bathroom counter, she put on her kunia holester on her right thigh then walked out the door. Down stairs the moonlight poured in from the door where Kiori was standing outside putting her shoes on. Jade walked outside closing the door. "Do have everything?" Jade asked, Kiori looked up and nodded, she put her cloak on then her mask Jade did the same.

* * *

Okay! Done with the first Chapter, hope you liked it review please! I'll inform you guys when the Manga comes out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter! Please Review!

* * *

The ANBU group-six in all including two medical nins-not counting Kiori jumped from tree to tree. "We'll split up here." Jade said, camly but inside was really nervous what if she saw him first? "Both medic nins go with them. When you see somthing signal me." Please don't see anything. She hoped in her mind. 

"I haven't see anything." Kiori said stopping on a tree limb.

Jade sighed why hadn't they seen anything? She knew this was the right place, she had been here a million times with her dad on missions. They had been here for a day and now fatigue was catching up with her. The oldest Uchiha looked at the sky where dark storm clouds were buiding. The sun was starting to set again and as the two sisters sat there.Soon the sun set and everything became silent. As if on a cew the rain started to pour. Suddenly Jade stood up hearing her name.

"CAPTAIN!" that was one of the ANBU. Why was he in such pain?

"Let's go." Jade ordered jumping from where she had just sat. There was an explosion, fierball no Jutsu. Jade knew the attack she had done it countless times on missions. When Jade and Kiori got to the ground they saw the medic nin were dead and the two ANBU were on the ground.

"Captain. He was here he killed the medical ninja!" The ANBU cried grabbing Jade's arms and pulled her so hard it pulled her down.

"Calm down." She ordered feeling the mans blood on her hands.

"I can't die here! I have a wife and two kids back home, I WON'T!" Needless to say Jade knocked him out.

"What about the other one?" Kiori rolled him over then screamed. "Jade!!" And jumped over to Jade, the oldest Uchiha winced as she heard her name echo off the trees.

Jade looked down at the dead ANBU half of his face was torn off and his torso had been burned down to the rib cage. His leg bones were sticking out of his legs and his right knee cap had been pulled apart.

The man Jade had knocked out screamed in pain as a sword was pushed through him.

"Kiori, run." Jade ordered.

"But, Jade?"

"I said run." Jade yelled jumping into the air. She watched Kiori dissipear. A hand grabbed her ankle and then threw her against a tree.

"What's your name?" The male voice demanded. She felt the rough touch of a kunia against her throat, "I said what's your name?" the voice demanded again tightening their grip on the kunia, Jade winced as the kunia cut through some of her skin.

She closed her eyes waiting for death. _Kiori, take care of the twerps, and mom and dad. _Jade thought. Jade stifled a gasp as the kunia was taken away, and her name was called by four other ninjas and Kiori.

"Jade!" the ninja that held her dragged her into a hole. Jade knew now would be a good time to scream, she opend her mouth too, but nothing came.

She couldn't let Cole get killed like that.

"Look," one of the ninja's said looking at Jade's mask and ripped cloak on thew ground.

Jade looked at her body and saw that Cole had taken her mask and cloak off. She saw Kiori stand beside the ninja.

"No," she watched helplessy as Kiori fell to the ground. "Why!"

"Cole." Jade squeaked as his hand's tightend around her throat again. She could hear Kiori crying, she wanted to do anything to tell Kiori she was still alive that that she was safe.

"Jade?" Cole said surprised he scooted back.

The ninja and Kiori left. Jade climbed out of the hole shivering from the cold. "We thought you were dead Cole." Jade said turning around to face him.

Cole ingnored the statement. "Comeon."

She followed him to a cabin.

"We can stay here for the night." The cabin was small with only one room. Cole opened a hole in the floor and threw out a blue fuzzy blanket. "Get out of those you'll catch a cold."

"So you do still care?" She asked slipping the armor off then unzippng the suit underneath. It wasn't like Cole hadn't seen her with little or no clothes on before. They had known eachother before they were even in the Academy. After taking off her pants she wrapped the warm blanket around her, she used some of the bobby pins from her hair to keep the thing up.

Cole lighted the fire place in the small cabin Jade noticed he was only in underwear. Cole set up two beds hers was closest to the fire.

Jade got under the covers and felt the hardfloor under her body. She knew her face was filled with pain sice she was so uncomfortable. Cole got into his own small bed rolling over to face Jade he asked.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Five years." Jade replied she felt the warmth of the fireplace on her skin. "It's hot over here."

Cole opened his oneyx eyes. "Then move over here." he replied.

Jade moved her bed over to Cole then shivered. "Why is it so cold over here?" she asked. Cole smiled and threw an arm over her waist. He pulled her in close.

Jade felt warmth from his body. She felt his nose in her hair and then warm air on her neck.

"We've grown."

"Five years and that's all you can say?" the room became silent as they both drifted off to sleep.

Jade woke up the next moring and felt a weight on top of her. She remembered that Cole had brought her to this cabin in the middle of a forest. She opened her eyes and saw that Cole was ontop of her sleeping. She pulled a hand through his brown hair and stroked his neck. He opened his eyes and rolled off of her.

"Good morning."

Kiori woke up from the morning light and wondered why she didn't hear the water going in Jade's room. Sunddely she remembered what happened last night, the tears started to fall again. _She's gone, forever. _Kiori thought sobbing. There was a knock on her door.

"Hey, Kiori, are you awake?" A male voice asked from behind her door.

Ryo! she thought.

The door opened and Ryo walked in. "Hey," he said softley. "I figured you would still be in here." he walked over to Kioris bed and sat down.

"Ryo." she tried to stop crying, but the tears continued. "She's gone-Jade's gone." she threw her arms around Ryo burining her face in his brown hair.

"I know," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and rocked her gently. Ryo had a very complicated life as well. Kiori remembered. His dad had ran away when they were still young, and his mom married another guy. He hated her new husband and would always run away to their Kioris house sometimes he would slip in through her window and would get into bed with her, Kiori knew when he came in but pretended to be asleep.

Ryo let her cry, she knew how close her and Jade had been.

Her head slid down onto his shoulder.

He kissed her head lightly hopeing she wouldn't pull away from the action. To his relife she dug her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Why?" She asked hiccuping lightly. "She never did anything wrong after that one day."

"But that one da was worse." He replied. "She tried to kill anyone that knew about Cole's wearabouts, and she killed everyone that thought they knew, but didn't know. She almost killed his family." he added quietly squeezing her tighter. "I'm sorry Kiori I wish there was more I could do."

Kiori kissed him on the cheek. "You've done so much already." She slid her nose lightly down the side of his neck and felt him shiver. "Thankyou."

Ryo sighed "Leave your window open tonight." He felt her nod.

After Jade and Cole went back to his apartment, Jade took a cool shower, because of the humidity it was hot outside, and Jade wanted to wash evedrything that had happend down the drain. She stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, she saw Cole sitting on the bed.

He picked up a long T-shirt and a pair of shorts on the bed. "You can wear these, but I dunno if they'll fit."

Jade shrugged and took the clothes she walked into the bathroom and changed.

"You know I can't go back." he said softley looking at Jade. "I know." She replied. "I'll go back on my own, It'll be easier that way." she said putting a hand on his face and tracing his cheek with her thumb. He took her wrist and lifted her hand off his face.

"Don't leave now though." Jade sighed and rubbed her neck where Cole had cut it.

He pulled her down to the bed slowley so that she was sitting next to him. "Where did I hurt you?"

Jade looked up at him startled, "What?"

* * *

Ok so it was a romantic chapter, I know it was a little gross to, but hey you red through it, well read and review 


End file.
